


The One where Davekat Quadrants are Blurred

by CaliahAndTauran



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Quadrant Blurring, dream bubble shenanigans, just another davekat fic with quadrant flipping, will i ever finish this fic who knows not me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliahAndTauran/pseuds/CaliahAndTauran
Summary: Dead boy meets dead troll. A rocky relationship ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _I've never so adored you_   
>  _I'm twisting allegories now_   
>  _I want to complicate you_   
>  _Don't let me do this to myself_
> 
> -Panic! at the Disco

Your name is Dave Strider, and you have found yourself face to face with a very angry, very dead troll. 

Since time seems to be your specialty, you’re going to back that shit up a bit. It’s been exactly fifteen days, two hours, five minutes and 40 seconds since your death. There are so many dead Daves that it doesn’t surprise you when you become one of them. The subtle line that had always been there, separating you from them, had vanished as quickly as chalk after a rain storm. 

The dream bubbles aren’t terrible, but you’ve gotten pretty good at avoiding people. They may look like your friends, but it’s not really them. It’s always awkward to bring up a memory that didn’t happen in their timeline. You don’t know who else from your timeline is dead yet, and you feel selfish for wanting someone to join you. 

Four minutes and thirteen seconds ago the dream bubble you’d been squatting in collided with another one. You go to the roof, and see your city stretch into an unfamiliar landscape. You’ve been hiding out in your appartment for so long that you forgot this was a possibility, you haven’t run into any of the others in twelve days two hours and- you know what nevermind. 

The unbearably bright texan sun darkens suddenly when the land starts shifting from grey concrete to wavering green grass. Strange buildings pop up, so unproportional that you wonder how some of them are still standing. You can only guess that this is a part of Alternia. It’s moving closer, and there’s becoming less city, and more weird alien suburbia. 

Your heart hammers in your chest, you don’t want the dream bubble that’s creeping closer and closer to overtake your own. It could sweep you away, and you might never see this same bubble again. It’s been your haven and home, and you won’t leave it willingly. 

You release a sigh of relief as the Alternian bubble stops in it’s track, only a block away from your apartment. There’s a house right on the border between bubbles. It looks like an odd assortment of cement shapes piled on top of each other with red fabric stretched out over the roofs to make shadowy canopies. 

Your shoulders are stiff from hunching over your laptop, and you haven’t spoken to anyone in days. Maybe you’ll do the polite neighborly thing and go introduce yourself. 

You’ll never get use to how bizarrely empty the streets are. There are no cars and no people, but the sounds remain. A chorus of car engines, horns, and low buzz of conversation still fill the city. It’s as creepy as it is comforting. The city noises help you fall asleep at night, you can’t stand silence. 

Your feet sink into the ground as you finally reach Alternia. The grass is taller than you originally thought, the highest blades reaching your knees. You wade through the grass until you step into a lawn of some sort. The grass is now normal length in a neat circle around the proximity of the building. You think the trolls called it a hive? You never talked to them much in your timeline. You had a handful of conversations with one called Terezi, and even less with the angry one called Karkat. You think that maybe the lack of communication might have been what essentially doomed your timeline. 

You reach the door, if you can even call it that. It blends in with the rest of the walls, and only a rectangular seam tells you that something's there. You knock. 

And knock again.

There’s the clang of metal from inside, and then silence. 

You’re about to knock a third time when the door slides open. A troll stands before you, eyebrow furrowed and teeth bared. He only comes up to your shoulder, and his whole body is tense. It is then that you notice that he has two curved blades in either hand. 

“Wow there shortcake, I come in peace.”

The troll snarls at you, flashing his sharp white fangs. 

“Who are you.” It come out a demand, and not a question. 

“I am Dave Strider, coolest kid in our combined bubbles. Knight of Time, single bachelor, and-”

His sickles disappear, but he still looks pissed. 

“Yeah I fucking remember you. You’re one of the incompentent fuckpuppets that ruined my session, inevitabley ending my useless fucksack of a life. I’m not sure whether I should be on my knees thanking you, or wringing your pasty ass neck.”

You flash him a Strider smirk. 

“If you want to get down on your knees, that’s fine by me.”

His dead white eyes bore into you in an expression of irritation and exasperation. 

“Get the fuck out of my lawn ring,” he says flatly and shuts the door. 

Well he tries to shut the door. You’ve decided that you’re not done chatting.

“Judging by the scowl, I think I can guess that you’re Karkat.”  
“Judging by that dumbass smirk, I think I can guess that you’re a bulge munching piece of shit.” He retorts, with a sort of dark type of glee.  
“Wanna hang out?”  
“No.”

 

You come back the next day.

“I know you’re in there Kitkat, open the door,” you drawl, knocking insistently on the door. 

It slides open with a slam, revealing an annoyed troll. His arms are crossed, but he doesn’t have his sickles so you don’t really mind his defensive stance. 

“Why won’t you leave me alone,” he growls, nails digging into the arms of his oversized turtleneck.  
“I’m lonely,” you say bluntly. Normally this would go against the Strider’s Code, but who cares if there’s one rogue dead Dave in all paradox space. Not you. 

Your answers seems to catch him off guard, and he leans against his door frame. Him relaxing helps you relax, so you shove your hands in your pocket, and your back slouches a bit. 

“So you’re looking for a quadrant?” The words seem to come out of his lips hesitantly and his mouth snaps shut almost instantly afterwards, as if he regrets saying anything at all.  
“Sure,” you reply. You think Rose told you once about troll quadrants, and how each of the four symbols represent a different kind of relationship. You and Karkat will have the raddest bromance of all time. 

You snap to attention as Karkat starts closing the door.

“Wait dude-”  
“We can hang out tomorrow. I’m going to go clean my hive.” The tips of his ears turn red as he adds, “I haven’t had company here in a long time.”

He shuts the door, leaving you with one question. How long has Karkat been here alone?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Homestuck Amino. Thanks for all the support you guys gave me! I hope to be adding more to this, cross your fingers and send some luck my way : )


End file.
